Reuniting At last
by Kate Lotus
Summary: It's been a while since Yumemi has seen Munto. Will they EVER see each other? And if so, what are the circumstances?


**Hello people! I just finished Munto for the second time. Wow, I love that series! XD Haha, anyway I hope you like my Munto x Yumemi fanfic(: R&R please!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**YPOV**

It's been a while since I've seen him…Munto. Though our worlds were connected once again, I never knew if it was okay for me to visit. With all that was going on up there, if anything, I wasn't sure if Munto would want to see me. There usually was a lot of fighting. I didn't want to be caught in that. But, didn't I help him? Didn't I make him stronger? I looked out of my window and into the sky, where I could see the islands. What are you doing now? When can I see you again? Would I _ever_ see you again?

I've been hearing things on the news about making peace with your world. I keep my attention on it as much as I can, but there hasn't been much to my dismay. How could we do that anyway? It's not like any of your people could come down to Earth; they'd disappear! And who'd be willing to go to your world? Most humans shudder at the thought. What would happen if you fell off one of the islands? Like that would actually happen. And even if it did, they can _fly_. Someone would save you! But I guess I'm the only one who knows that for sure, huh?

I pressed my hand to the cold glass. Your hand was always so warm. Would I ever hold your hand again? Your hands, so big and gentle, would they ever touch mine again; would we ever create something amazing again? It wasn't likely. On the other hand, why would it matter to me? What do you mean to me, exactly? Why does my heart flutter every time I think about you? Why is it that when you held me that time, I couldn't stop blushing? Oh, I knew alright. But if I admitted it, I'd face terrible pain; I'd miss you more than I could handle.

Sighing, I finally decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. My stomach was beginning to growl. I suppose skipping breakfast wasn't such a good idea. I mindlessly made myself some ramen and brought it in the living room with me as I turned on the television, not bothering to change the channel, as my parents left it on the news. The news caster was a beautiful woman who looked excited for something. I began to wonder why.

"Today, it has been decided how we will make peace with the other world." I sat up a little straighter. "The king of the Heavens, Munto," She said, as a picture of him was pulled up on the screen, "will be choosing a human girl for his wife, symbolizing our peace with the worlds. Those who want to be chosen must register at…" I listened and wrote down the address. I quickly shouted a goodbye to my family as I ran out of the house.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

MPOV

I sighed lazily, sitting in my throne in front of a long line of women. It's been days since the agreement that I'd marry a human was decided. I understand that it probably took _days_ for it to spread, and to be known to everybody, but I didn't know how many girls wanted to marry me. They didn't know me. I was turning every one of them down. Waiting for her. Just her. _She_ was the only one I'd allow to marry me. Would she even want to though? My gaze slid to the excited, hopeful brunette in front of me.

"Next." She dropped her head and walked away sadly. Did I care? Honestly, not too much. Why didn't she come to my world once and a while? Sure, there was _some_ fighting, not nearly as much as there used to be, but I could protect her easily. Oh, so easily. I just wanted her by my side, as selfish as that sounded. My adviser, Louie, stepped forward from behind me. I could tell he was annoyed.

"What are you waiting for my Lord? These are all fine women." He said, gesturing out to the line. I looked him solidly in the eye.

"It's not what, it's _who_." Louie realized what I meant and stepped back. I looked back out to the sky. "Yumemi…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The line was huge. Surely he's chosen some amazing woman already…I wouldn't have a chance. But…I had to try. It felt like forever before I entered the ray of light and was brought up to his world once again. I looked at the familiar scenery for the first time in months. And felt…relieved. As if, I needed to be here. This was home. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the heavenly scent, (no pun intended) only to be bumped into by some anxious contestant, causing me to fall down.

"Whoops! Wouldn't want you to be hurt when you see…" A familiar voice started to say, helping me up. A man with light blue eyes and hair…Louie? It had to be!

"Louie? What are you doing here? Wouldn't you be with Munto?" I asked, thanking him for helping me up as well. He smiled. It had meaning that I couldn't understand.

"Actually…" He said, "He sent me to look for you. I was worrying a bit, because I can't go to Earth like he can. But that's beside the point! You're here, come on lets go!" He grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him, then winding his arm around my waist and we transported to Munto's throne room. (You guys know where I'm talking about, right?) It was silent as we arrived, Louie urging me to step forward as he held the line back to allow me passage. I timidly walked forward, avoiding his astonished eyes with a blush on my face.

"You…actually came?" I nodded.

"I missed you." I said quietly. I stepped back as he stood up, due to my nervousness. He smiled, and reached his hand out to me. I took it, feeling the pure strength in his arms as he pulled me toward him. I knew I was blushing even more furiously than before. Munto looked to the line of women behind me.

"All of you, leave! I have chosen my wife." Slowly but surely everyone in the room wanting to be his wife shuffled out. He glared to Louie who chuckled, getting the idea, and vanished from the room. He took my arm and dragged me to his throne, pulling me on top of him as he sat down. I tried to protest but he placed his lips on mine, rendering me unable. Needless to say, I was surprised. I pulled back and just looked at him for a few moments.

"Why me?" I asked. "I'm not that important. Just another human girl." Before I could go on any farther, he placed his lips hungrily on mine once more.

"Are you really asking me that question?" He chuckled, and turned me around in his lap, so I was facing him. I nodded. His slender fingers brushed a few stray strands of hair away from my face and just looked at me for a few moments. I blinked a few times, waiting for an answer. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, shaking his head. "Ever since I've first met you, I've been madly in love with you. And I want you to be mine." I stayed motionless for a few seconds, before snaking my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered, close to his ear. His arms wound around my waist. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, and I could feel his lips as he smiled.

"Good. We'll get married tomorrow."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Is this really okay?" I asked, turning around and inspecting myself in the mirror.

"Of course. He wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't." Louie said smiling. I was in a strapless ivory dress, which flowed very easily to the floor, trailing behind me. It was a corset style; Suzume and Ichiko had to help me tie it all the way. Tight ruffles made their way down to my hips before flaring out into the skirt of the dress. "Are you ready?" He held out his arm. I nodded. Only Suzume, Ichiko and my immediate family could make it to this world for my wedding. Why, I'm not sure, as some human press made it. It didn't matter. They were all that matters. And Munto that is. We shortly made it to the castle, and the doors opened slowly. I saw him standing across the room. It seemed like forever before I finally got to Munto, taking his arm and walking to Ryuely. She began to speak, but I lost myself in Munto's eyes, not hearing what she was saying. I only came back to reality as she was saying the final words.

"Do you, Lord Munto, take Yumemi, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." He said, looking lovingly into my eyes.

And do you, Yumemi, take Lord Munto, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I said breathlessly. She turned back to Munto.

"You may now kiss the bride." He brought me close in his arms and kissed me passionately and powerfully in front of everyone, causing me to blush. It felt like an eternity before we parted. He touched his forehead to mine, brushing some hair out of my face.

"And that's how it'll be. You and me. Forever." He said, kissing my nose. And I liked the sound of that.


End file.
